


His Muggle Career

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape 100 Challenge #132: His Muggle career. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Muggle Career

"Thank you for calling TechServ technical support; this is Severus. May I ask your name, please?"

"Um, yeah, hi, I'm Bob. My computer doesn't work. I press the power button and nothing happens."

"Is it plugged in?" Severus asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I don't know. It's dark in here."

"Indeed. Well, why don't you turn on the light, then?"

"I can't. The power's out."

Severus sighed. "I weep for the future of the human race. Clearly, you're too moronic to own a computer. Box it up and take it back to the store, you cretin."

Severus hung up.


End file.
